Memorial
by Born Into Flame
Summary: While celebrating her mother's birthday, Asami realizes that she is not alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra.

Author's Note: This is for my dearest friend, who requested a Bosami fic eons ago. Sorry it took so long, I hope you like it!

Asami was careful to walk as deftly as possible over the cobblestones; she was a tough girl, but she knew that the streets of Republic City could be very dangerous at night, especially for a non-bender like herself. She knew that she would probably be able to defend herself if anyone picked a fight with her, but she would rather sneak around quietly than have to fight with anyone at all. She was carrying precious cargo in her basket and she didn't want anything to damage what was inside. To prevent enticing muggers, she had on a long shawl to cover her face and clothing. The end of her shawl was wrapped carefully around the basket, which was currently cradled against her chest as she made her way to the river.

A few blocks later, she reached her destination: the Republic City Park. Walking to the outskirts of the park, she eventually reached the forest at the border. She made her way in, her feet crunching over dead leaves as she walked. It did not take her long to reach the river; she could have found her way to it even if she had been blinded. As she heard the water's slow bubbling over the rocks, she allowed herself to relax a little. She unwrapped the basket from her shawl and slowly sat down on the ground with it. Her eyes shut for a few minutes, allowing her a few moments alone with the blackness of her lids and the river's flow. Resting her back against a tree, she breathed in and out. The air had always seemed so much cleaner in the air in and around the Park, so much freer. She always felt strengthened when she inhaled the smell of the clean earth of the forest, felt the bark of the familiar trees of the riverbank. Her father may have been the greatest industrialist of their time, but being in factories had always made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She would always prefer the sight of white clouds and blue skies to the black and gray plumes of smoke coming out of the factory.

Opening her eyes, she faced the harsh reality of the true reason why she was in a forest in the middle of the night. Opening her basket, she pulled out three candles, her mother's favorite incense, and a bundle of fire lilies. With careful fingers, she set up everything at the base of the tree, and lit the candles and incense with matches. Once she was sure her presentation looked proper, she pulled out the last item from her basket: a picture of her mother, Aaliya. With shaking hands, she pressed a kiss to the picture and placed it in between the candles, their glow making the woman's smile seem even warmer. Asami could already feel the tears rolling down her face, stinging her skin and dampening her shawl.

"Happy birthday, momma. I-" She felt a sob claw at her throat.

"...I miss you so much. And...I..." She couldn't say anymore. Her shoulders were already shaking, and as she curled into a ball, she wished more than ever that she could be wrapped into her mother's warm embrace like when she was little. She wished things could be like they used to be, but the unfortunate reality was that the past could not be changed, no matter how badly a person wanted it to. With this in mind, the exhaustion of her pain and memories eventually put her to sleep.

* * *

Asami was woken by a strange tickling sensation on her cheek, and opened an eye to see a very familiar red panda licking her face. She chuckled, and took the tiny creature into her arms.

"Pabu...what are you doing here? Did you run away from home again?" Pabu continued to lick her face, causing her to giggle. She soon heard a very familiar voice calling for the pet.

"PAAAA-BUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY?!" Asami's eyes widened; she couldn't let Bolin see her in such a state. She quickly pulled her shawl back over her head and placed Pabu beside her. Unluckily for her, the little panda was craving attention and threw himself back into her lap.

"PAAAB-Oh, there you are!" Bolin was happy to have found his friend, but he felt bad to see that he seemed to be harassing a homeless woman. Pabu was happily clawing at the old brown cloth that covered her head.

"Pabu, how many times have I told you?! You can't jump on random strangers!" Bolin quickly grabbed the feisty creature and held him securely against his chest.

"I'm so sorry if he caused you any trouble." The woman didn't respond at first.

"Miss? Are you okay? My friend didn't scare you did he?" She still didn't respond.

"Don't worry, he's harmless! He doesn't have rabies or anything! And he's cute, of course. Real helpful with the ladies." Asami refrained from rolling her eyes. Bolin, a bit annoyed that the woman seemed to be ignoring him, began poking her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Can you say...anything?" Asami groaned; maybe if she said something, he would leave her alone.

"Yes, I am fine. You can go now." Bolin, a bit confused by the woman's incredibly strange accent, shrugged.

"Okay, I guess we'll be going. Sorry, again." Bolin was about to leave, but felt Pabu begin to struggle violently against him.

"Pabu, what's gotten into you?!" Pabu launched himself out of Bolin's arms and dug his claws into the lady's scarf. Bolin, horrified, quickly grabbed onto Pabu and tried to pull him away from her. But as he grabbed him, the cloth, still stuck in Pabu's claws, fell off the woman's head. And Bolin soon realized why Pabu had been acting so weird.

"Asami...what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" But, he soon took notice of the makeup streaking down her face and how red her eyes were.

"Are you okay?" Asami quickly rubbed her cheek, which only served to smear the makeup even more.

"Of course I'm fine...why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well...it's still really early in the morning...and it looks like you've spent all night in the woods...so..." Bolin soon saw that she was hiding something behind her back.

"What's behind you?"

"Nothing."

"What are you hidin-"

"There's nothing there, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I could earthbend you out of the way. Why are you not telling me? I thought we were friends! And friends aren't supposed to-" As Bolin continued to rant, Asami groaned. She eventually stepped to the side and let Bolin see the burnt out candles and incense, the flowers, and the frame at the base of the tree. He was confused at first, but as he bent down to look at the picture, he soon figured it out.

"Bolin, I'd like you to meet Aaliya Sato. My mother." Bolin waited for her to finish explaining. Asami sighed.

"I...today's her birthday. So I came here around midnight to set up this memorial for her. After she was killed, we scattered her ashes in this river; she used to think it was the most beautiful thing in Republic City when she was alive. I come here all the time. Her birthday, mother's day...or just whenever I'm feeling alone or have something to say to her. I always feel like she can hear me if I talk to her here." Bolin felt sad seeing the sadness in his friend's eyes. He knew how it felt to lose your mother; he and Mako had lost their parents when they were young as well. He soon heard quiet sobs coming from her. He turned to see that she was standing with her hair in front of her face, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I wish she was alive. I mean, of course I miss her all the time, but it got worse after finding out my dad was an Equalist. And now he's in prison...and I feel so alone. You and Mako have each other to look out for and love...but I don't have that. Neither of my parents had family here, and my closest relatives are somewhere in the Fire Nation, I think. And...I am really happy for Mako and Korra. I can tell that they love each other, and I really am happy for them. But, I just miss Mako. Not just as a boyfriend, but because I used to be able to talk to him. But now I don't really have him either, and-" Asami was cut off when she felt two arms wrap tightly around her.

"Bolin, what are you-"

"No one should ever have to feel alone. I know a hug doesn't exactly solve all your problems...but at least maybe now you know I'm here for you. I know you wish you could talk to your mom. I get that, I always wish that I could talk to mine. But neither of us can do that. So why not talk to each other, right?" Asami didn't say anything. Bolin removed his arms from around her so that he could take her by the shoulders. It was a strange action for him; he wasn't used to taking charge; Mako had always been the clear leader...and he had never pictured that he would ever have to convince someone as beautiful and confident as Asami Sato of anything.

"Asami...I know your mom would be proud of you. You're one of the strongest, most amazing people I've ever met. I may not have known your mom, but I know that wherever she is right now, she probably can't help but smile whenever she thinks of you." Asami lifted her head a bit, meeting his eyes.

"You mean it?" He nodded, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bolin." Even in spite of the black trails on her cheeks, with her smile in place she was absolutely radiant.

"You're welcome." He removed his hands from her shoulders and looked at his shoes, trying his best not to let her see him blush. He quickly picked up Pabu.

"I...you probably want some peace and quiet for a bit...I should go..." He tried to leave, but felt her hand on his shoulder.

"...would you like to sit with me?" Bolin's eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you and your mo-"

"I'm sure. She'd love to meet you, anyway. I'd told her a lot about you."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Well, okay then!" Asami took Bolin's hand and had him sit beside her mother's picture.

"Mom...this is Bolin. I'm happy you finally get to meet him." Bolin quickly bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Sato. Happy birthday." Asami, Bolin, and Pabu stayed in the forest for a while, just sitting and talking. Eventually the sun set. Soon, the loud thumping of a polar bear dog's paws were heard echoing through the forest. Naga had her nose to the ground while Mako and Korra called out their friends' names.

"Are you sure Naga has their trail?" Korra thwacked her boyfriend.

"Of course she does! I-whoa!" The two were nearly thrown off Naga's back as she ran towards the river. She eventually stopped and they got off her back, both with little smiles on their faces. Under a tree, they saw both Bolin and Asami asleep with Bolin's head on Asami's shoulder and Pabu curled up in their laps. Korra smiled.

"This looks awfully familiar...I told you they liked each other!" Mako shook his head.

"Alright, alright! You win!" He quickly grabbed his brother while Korra grabbed Asami, and they were both hoisted onto Naga's back. Mako took Pabu into his arms and walked alongside Naga with Korra as they left the forest, arguing the entire way. Neither member of the young couple would notice their friends' fingers intertwining in their sleep as they were carted away. Somewhere far away, Aaliya Sato smiled knowing that her daughter had found someone.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


End file.
